Sunset Roses
by alyrie118
Summary: *This begins set toward the tail end of season one and down the road.* This is now a series of one-shots which begins with Fabian has finally mustered up the courage to ask Nina to prom. What happened when he over hears something that could destroy Fabian and Nina's friendship and romance before it's even begun?
1. Chapter 1

**Sunset Roses-Published Dec.26, 2012**

**Merry Post Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I've had this story wrote down for a while and was going through old notebooks and found like four (maybe more when I finish going through them) summaries for stories! So I'm gonna try and write them, but who knows what my seventh grade mind came up with. I promise I'm also gonna rewrite my first story to make it better since I now know the correct fundamentals of a story.**

**** This is set during to the tail end of season one****

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis nor any character, all I own is this plot. All characters, settings, ECT. belong to their respective owners.**

Nina's POV:

I was studying for my evil English final when my cell phone rang. It was my brother, Kris!

"Hey, Kris!"

"Hey Ninerbelle, how's it goin' across the pond?" He asked in an obviously fake Cockney accent.

"Alright, darling, how's life in the states?" she said, playing along.

"Gosh Noni, your fake accent is getting better. *insert dog whimper* Baby misses you. I think she's knows you're coming home soon." He stopped the accent because of laughing.

"Well, put my Baby on the phone, I'll talk to her."

Fabian's POV:

I was finally going to ask Nina to prom. Mick told me to stop being a sissy and ask her, the whole house was getting sick of the waiting for us to get together. I had gotten Nina a bouquet of Sunset Roses, her favorite. I smelled the fragrance of the orange fading into pink flowers; I couldn't wait to give them to see her smile. She loves them because they remind her to smile and think of the good in the world, everything her mom represented. We saw some at a market in town and she absolutely loved them, but couldn't pay for them because she forgot her money. I sent her with Amber and told her I was going to order some from the seller to give to Nina. I came up to her door (nervous as ever, yet excited), but didn't go in; I heard her talking to someone. Funny, no one is here but Trudy, Nina, and me. I know I shouldn't do this, but I press my ear to the door.

_"Well, put my baby on the phone, I'll talk to her." _ Nina never mentioned having a child!

_"Hi baby. Mama misses you. Yes I do! I'll see you and Kris very soon. We'll take you to the park, and you can be with your friends, and I just can't wait to see you." _ This can't be; Nina has a boyfriend back home and a child. My chances are dead and I can feel myself tearing up. I stand up and run downstairs to my room to mourn my chances with my crush fleeing. I lay in my room and cry, not realizing I had lost the bouquet.

Nina's Pov:

I just got talking to Kris and Baby. Baby was my three year old Mini Shih-Tzu and her full name was Baby- Girl and basically my baby. I bottle fed her since she was around two weeks because some idiot left her in a box in the cold rain on our property. She is absolutely adorable. She is this nice brown color and white. Her long fur feels like silk, or it was when I left; I brushed her daily when I was in America. If Kris didn't still brush her daily, I will definitely get back at him. She is the most loyal dog we own, she will stick by your side and will not leave unless she hears the command to leave.

_*rumble*_

Well better take a break from cramming for finals. I slip my phone back into my pocket and got up I open my door and see a bright object on the stairs caught my eye. A bouquet of Sunset Rose just lying there! I pick them up and take a whiff. They are the prettiest I've ever seen. The card had my name in beautiful cursive on an orange and pink tie-die bow. I opened the card and it had the pretty cursive continued.

_Not quite as beautiful as you, but they are a close second. I am not worthy to be in your presence._

_With love, Fabian =)_

Awe, these are from Fabian! I have to thank him for these! I race down stairs and jump on him as he is coming from the dining room.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, FABIAN! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THEM!" I cried. He sat me down with a questioning look.

"For what?" He asked with his cute accent.

"The roses, silly! I love them! I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why did you get them for me?"

"To wish you luck on finals. I thought since they are your first finals here, that you needed reminded of good in the world." He said and walks away. Well that wasn't what I was hoping for. Wait, did he have tears in his eyes, his drop dead gorgeous eyes?

"Hey Fabian, what's wrong?" I grab his shoulder.

"Nothing Nina." He chokes. I pull him into a hug and he pushes me away.

"Fabian, you don't cry for nothing. What's wrong?"

"Why can't you take a hint, Nina? Nothing is wrong!" He yells at me, turns away and slams his bedroom door after entering. I stand stunned in the hallway, but then run up to my room and launch myself onto my bed and sob.

A few hours later, Amber came jumping into our room, squealing to top it off.

"Nina, did Fabian finally ask you to prom. I know the perfect dress; we should color coordinate your dress with the roses! Oh how romantic! We have so much to do!" She squealed jumping on my bed.

"Fabian didn't ask me to go to prom! He gave me roses for luck on finals." I sniffled.

"Oh, Neen, he must've chickened out at the last second." She sighed," But why are your crying?"

"He seemed like he had been crying and I tried to ask him what was wrong, but he yelled at me." Did I mention I've always been sensitive to yelling?

"What, no one yells at my Best American Friend! Why I'm gonna kick his…" she stormed out before I caught the last part of her sentence.

Third POV:

Amber storms out of her shared room. She stomps dramatically downstairs to Fabian and Mick's room. She opens the door and runs over to Fabian and pops him in the head.

"OW! Amber, what the heck?!" Fabian asks rubbing his head. She slaps his head again.

"Why'd you yell at Nina?" she yells.

"She has a boyfriend and a baby in America!" He cries when she jerks his hair.

"What?" Amber questions. She drags Fabian upstairs by the shirt and up to her shared room.

"Nina what's this about a boyfriend and baby?" Amber questions calmly.

_*Amber's really Bipolar* _Fabian thought.

"Excuse you?" She coughs.

"Fabian said you had a child and a boyfriend in America."

"No I don't." Nina defends, "Fabian where'd you here that?"

Fabian blushes, "When I came to give the roses, I heard you say, '_Hi baby. Mama misses you.' _Then you said something about a guy named Kris_"_

_"_Fabian, Baby is my dog; Kris is my older brother in America. He is watching her while I'm here." She whips out her phone and shoes her, with an elderly woman, a young man a couple years older, Nina and a brown and white Mini Shih-Tzu.

"Oh, sorry Nina. I must've misheard you."

"By a lot Fabian, by a lot." Amber butts in.

"Fabian why didn't you just ask if I had a boyfriend and a baby, and not jump to conclusions?" Nina asks.

"I was too upset to ask you, I couldn't face you without crying. That's why I snapped at you. I'm sorry Nina, I will understand if you could never forgive me."

"I will forgive if you tell me one thing." Nina holds up her index finger to clarify her point.

"I am an open book Nina." Fabian pleads.

"Why couldn't you face me? Were you _that_ upset that I didn't tell you about that I didn't tell you about a dog or brother?"

Fabian sighs, it's now or never, "Nina, I was upset that maybe my chances of being with you were gone, and that I could never be with you. Nina ever since you ran into Patricia early this year, I knew there was something special. As I got to know you, I began crushing on you. Actually I'm crazy about you; you're the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. The Sunset Roses were not a good luck present. They were for me to ask you to prom." He takes a breath, "Nina Martin, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?"

Nina is speechless. The boy she's been crushing on finally admitted to having the same feelings for her and better yet, asked her to prom. She honestly can't stay mad at him. Anyway, if she overheard what he did, it did sound like she had a baby and a boyfriend. She looks at Fabian; his beautiful eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

She jumps on him and hugs him, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Fabian James Rutter! I will be most honored to go to prom with you!"

Amber squeals while Fabian spins Nina around and kisses her cheek.

**Thanks for reading and please review. Does anyone want me to continue this? Or just make more one shots following Fabian and Nina? Happy Holiday everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Baby and Kris- Published Jan. 04, 2012

**Hey guys, Happy Post New Year! I decided I would continue this story as a series of short one-shots. I would like to thank **A Reviewing Reader **for all the tips and I will try and improve this with your corrections, **kswiftie13** for some wonderful ideas, and **golferbabe** for another good idea. I will try and incorporate the title into each , this was halfway written on my iPod, so if there are any asterisks laying around here, I truly apologize in advance. I am also sorry for updating late. I wanted to update yesterday, but this wasn't finished, and I got tied up with Geometry. For the sign you will read about- I don't know if they would hold you back for that reason, but let's pretend they will.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own House of Anubis or any of the characters. I do, however, own the adorable Baby, Kris, Emma, Marc, the ranch house, and _Forever Sunset_ Acres.

**Third POV:**

Fabian and Nina have been dating two blissful years, with only minor Joy problems their first year of dating when she returned to school. Then she met Mick, and left Fabian alone after that. Their junior year is coming to an end and this summer is going to be great. Fabian is going to America with Nina to for a week to meet her family. The evening of their last day of school, they say goodbye to their house mates and go off to the airport. Several hours later and one connecting flights later, they finally arrive in Salt Lake City International Airport. Gran is there with a sign that reads in big cursive letters:

_Love Birds Have Nested! _

Nina and Fabian laugh at the extravaganza on poster board. It has lights, glitter, stickers, drawings of birds in nests, and rhinestones. "Don't feel embarrassed; coming back the first time, she had to wait in outside of security because they wouldn't let her through with the board she made that year, it had noises, electronic movement and everything you see here." Nina whispers into Fabian's ear. Fabian chuckles, his face still burning bright burgundy.

"Nina I thought you were bringing home Fabian, not a radish." A voice behind Gran speaks up. It was her sarcastic eleven year old cousin who decided to tag along to greet Nina and Fabian.

"Fabian isn't used to the big showcase of Evelyn Martin." Nina explains, "And aren't you supposed to be in school, Emma?"

"Yes, but Gran said I could come with to greet my favorite cousin." Emma says sweetly.

"What did you break or steal from my room." Nina says equally sweet.

"I broke that tacky lamp Marc got you for Christmas and stole these earrings." Emma says while pulling back her blonde curls from her ears.

Nina holds out her hand. "Fine, you can have them back." Emma says, pulling the earrings out and putting them in Nina's hands.

"Well, let's not stand here and allow people to gawk at us. Let's head home so everyone can meet the boy that has stolen Nina's heart." Evelyn laughs, "Fabian, you know your blood type, right?"

"Yah, why Mrs. Martin?" Fabian asks, worried for his life.

"No reason, the boys back home are just over protective of their little 'Nonie'" Gran explains, "And please, call me Evelyn."

_What have I gotten myself into_? Fabian thinks.

They all go to Evelyn's car and load up. Fabian allows Nina to sit next to Emma.

"Nina, will your family kill me?" Fabian whispers to Nina.

"Of course not, Gran was only kidding. They will love you almost as much as I love you." Nina says.

"Almost?" he laughs.

"Fabian, I will be the only one who loves you this much." Nina gives him a peck on the lips.

"GRAN, NINA AND FABIAN ARE FRENCH KISSING AND IT'S GETTING NASTY!" Emma yells at the top of her lungs. Evelyn pulls over and looks behind her at the two red faced teens.

"Gran, Emma's blowing things out of proportion! I merely pecked his lips with mine!" Nina explains,

"Yah, if the new definition of a, 'peck on the lips' is sticking your tongue down poor Fabian's throat!" Emma accuses.

"Mrs. Martin, I mean Evelyn, Nina only kissed me on the lips and pulled away. Nothing more, Ms. Emma must be hallucinating since Nina is too good of a girl to try something to risqué." Fabian pipes up.

Evelyn contemplates who is lying. Emma has always been a little dramatic, especially with all the attention Nina got with the academic scholarship. Nina has never been a liar and honestly, and Fabian seems too scared of her to try anything. She knows who's telling the truth. "Emma, please stop blowing things out of proportion. Before you say you aren't, I see your pupils are dilated. Can't pull a fast one over old Gran." Evelyn explains, pulling back onto the highway.

A long drive later, and minimal outbursts from Emma, they finally arrived at Martin ranch, also known as, _Forever Sunset Acres, _to many onlookers. Emma always says the name is really cheesy, and Gran replies that cheesy names make the most. They pulled onto the long paved driveway and finally got to the really nice ranch house.

"Evelyn, your house is very lovely." Fabian comments; He takes in the garden of roses, especially the Sunset Roses with a memorial stone near it.

"Thank you, Fabian, but you haven't seen the inside yet." Evelyn replies. The two teens grab their luggage and start heading to the house.

"Where are the boys?" Nina inquires.

"Probably back in the fields; I didn't think you're flight would actually be on time."

Nina nods, kind of sad that her brother didn't even stay behind, but shrugged it off. At least she had Fabian. Gran opens the door, then Emma walls in, and when Nina and Fabian walk through, swinging hands, when the lights, noise makers, confetti spring at them with voices shouting,

"Welcome home Nina and welcome Fabian!"

The two teens stand in surprise. Nina smiles and drags Fabian into the crowd of Martins and they are engulfed in hugs. When everyone pulls apart Nina starts introducing everyone to Fabian.

"...Fabian this is my cousin Marcus, but we call him Marc. Finally, this is my big brother Kristopher-Daniel, but you can call him Kris." She introduces Fabian to a really built man, who towers over Fabian. He had dark curly hair, green eyes, and about the same skin tone as Nina. Needless to say, Fabian is petrified of the giant in front of him.

"Oh, Fabian I have a story about your girlfriend. Mom and Dad could not get her to say Daniel, not even Danny. One day I passed her and she yelled 'Kris!' So if she ever says she hates me, just say that was your first word!" Nina smacks his shoulder playfully, "I have worse stories for your girlfriend. Remember, 'Karma is a pain.'"

Fabian grins at the brother/sister interaction.

"Oh one more thing, hurt Nina, and there is not place in your pretty little country that you can hide." Kris warns. He sees Fabian's face and smiles, "Don't worry Fabian, Kris is a big ole teddy bear. He had to ask Marc to skin his turkey."

"Shot that with one bullet."

Fabian's face flushes and Nina squeezes his hand reassuringly and leads him to a door.

"Now you get to meet my favorite furry friend, Baby!" she opens the door to a laundry room. At the white oak door, stood a mop of brown and white fur with big brown eyes.

"Baby, mama has missed you and this is Fabian." Nina says in a high-pitched voice. She gently tugs Fabian down to pet her Mini Shih-Tzu. "Obviously, this is my baby, Baby. Baby, this is the sweetest, cutest, and my favorite guy, Fabian. Can you tell him, 'hello'?" Then the little dog yipped at Fabian and started licking his hand.

"Hi, Baby. How are you?" Fabian asks nervously.  
"Fabian there is no reason to be nervous. Baby already loves you. Kris' friend came over one day and we thought baby was gonna eat him up!" Nina laughs, "You love Fabian; don't you baby?" Baby barks her response and retrieves a tennis ball and hands it to Fabian.

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment so this may get better! I am open to criticism (but please don't use foul language). Also I know almost nothing about shooting a turkey, my brother shot one a few weeks ago, but I didn't really listen to him talk about it. I can't really ask him now since he just got his wisdom teeth cut out and is kinda loopy. **

**I am also open to ideas for what's next. I have a couple ideas of where to go, but I want to write what you guys want to read (I draw the line around M ratings).**

**Stay classy everyone and Happy Post New Year! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Rutters.-Published Jan. 19, 2013 **

**Hey guys, I apologize for putting 2012 in the last chapter's publishing date. I was still kinda stuck on writing 2012 for everything. Also, I had started writing, "The Proposal" for this, but then I thought, "Hold it, what about the Rutters?" Another delay was that my birthday was recent, and I reorganized my closet and room; I know that those aren't really good excuses, and you guys deserve better , so I will try and update more frequently. I would like to thank everyone for reading and thank you for favoriting Sunset Roses. That honestly meant a lot. Oh two more things, did everyone see the season premiere of, "House of Anubis"? I'm not sure what to think; besides it's not the same without Nina. KT can't replace her and Willow is just kinda odd and too obsessive with Amber. Last thing: for the sake of Fabina, Nina never left, Eddie came, but wasn't a threat, and no KT in House of Anubis, and Willow lives wherever she did before. Disclaimer: I do NOT own, "House of Anubis", or any characters. I do own the Rutters, though.**

**Third POV:**

Nina and Fabian were riding in a black cab, each of them nervous; Fabian was bringing someone special home from the airport, _his_ Nina. He was coming back from America, and the couple thought Nina should meet his family. They called his parents to ask if Nina could visit for a week, and they cheerfully agreed; wanting to meet the young lady who's causing their Fabian so much happiness.

Nina looks out the window, noticing them turning into the Rutter's driveway. Nina clutches Fabian's hand tighter, nervous as heck. She is meeting Fabian's _parents_. She now understands how Fabian felt, when meeting her family. Fabian squeezes Nina's hand lightly, then pecking her on her nose. She understands Fabian's message, '_Don't be Nervous'_. She smiles and lightly pecks his cheek, neither noticing the smiling, elderly cab driver.

"Aye, you two, we have arrived at the Rutter Estate. May I help you with your bags?" The cab driver questions the young couple, reminding him of him and his beloved Martha at their age, heck they still act that was too each other.

"No thank you. We can manage." Fabian politely tells the cab driver. He gets his and Nina's bags, much to her protest. He pays the driver, and begins leading Nina to the house.

Nina stands in awe; the house is even more beautiful than Anubis house! It was quiet large, with beige bricks, the door in an archway, dark shingled roof, and lots of windows. The house was surrounded by woods and greenery, with the exception of the flower garden, which was sporting a small patch of Sunset Roses. She begins thinking Fabian was disappointed at her family's house. Fabian senses something is wrong and takes a shot in the dark, "Your home is just as lovely as this. I actually like yours much better." Nina thanks him with a hug, and the duo begins walking up to the house, with Fabian's arm draped over Nina's shoulder. Fabian doesn't even knock before the door opens up, with several sets of feet stampeding toward Fabian and Nina; Fabian chuckles at his sisters' anticipation.

"Fabian we missed you!", and, "Is this the girls you've been crushing on?" came roaring at them.

"Calm down, everyone, yes this is Nina, and I knew you guys really missed me, no matter how many times you said you didn't." Fabian announces calmly to the group of three girls, "So let's get inside, so everyone can get acquainted with Nina.

"Alright, Fabian, oh, Mum and Dad are off to town to pick up lunch." The oldest girl informed with her posh accent and a smile on her face. They group walked into the magnificent living room, Nina still gawking inertly, at all the embellishments. Fabian had took both of their suitcases to his room and the guest room. He came back quickly, horrified that his younger sisters may have told embarrassing stories of him.

"Nina, I think you should meet three my younger sisters, this is Lucy, she's thirteen." He refers to the teen girl with dark mahogany waves and grey eyes and wearing khaki shorts and floral blouse, "These two are Abagail and Olibia, they're both are eight." He refers to the two girls sitting cross legged on the couch, wearing coordinating khaki shorts and polka dot blouses, and each with a book in their lap. The one he referred to as Abagail had the same dark mahogany waves as her older sister and grey eyes. Her twin, however, had tight walnut waves and Fabian's dark blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Nina says politely.

"Girls, do you know where the others are?"

"Yah, Gabbie is in upstairs with Madeline." Abagail told him, studying the book in her lap.

"Thanks Abby. We will be back soon. I'm going to go introduce Nina to Gabby and the others." He led Nina up the stairs.

"I think they like you." He informs, smiling.

"Really?" Nina asks in disbelief, she hasn't said much to make an impression.

"Yah, Lucy gets opinionated quickly, and Abby and Libby mimic whatever Lucy does or think. I brought the Anubis gang over one day, before you came, and Lucy immediately disliked Mick; we honestly don't know why. She gets this scowl and the twins mimic it when they don't like something. They didn't make that scowl at you, they actually smiled at you. Now you just have to meet the others, Mum and Dad and you'll be set."

"Fabian, how many siblings do you have?" Nina asks him.

"I have an older half-sister, Gabriella; she's twenty four. Then you met my three younger sisters." He informs.

"No brothers?"

"Nope, I am the only from my dad's two marriages." He chuckles.

"Wow. So what's it like with a house full of sisters?"

"Hectic. Girl hormones and pastel colors flying everywhere is not exactly a dream, but I love my sisters." He smiles, "One good thing is that Mum made them give me first dibs on the bathroom in the morning and nights."

"That's cool. I always wanted a house full of sisters, but mom said no; two kids were plenty for her."

They walk into a room where voices floated from. On a bed was a young woman rocking a toddler to sleep. The young woman had long, wavy walnut hair and cloudy grey eyes and was wearing a plain purple dress that flared at the wait and was knee length.

"Hey Gabbie!" Fabian announces their entrance of the young woman's old room.

"Fabbie!" She squeals from the bed. He walks over to her and she stands up and hugs him, with Nina standing in the doorway, not wanting to disrupt the reunion.

"So, you're the girl my brother is head over heels for?" Gabbie asks, still cradling the toddler.

"I think so; I'm Nina Martin, nice to meet you." Nina extends her hand.

"It is so nice to meet you. Fabian didn't shut up the first summer he met you." Gabbie informs, hugging the teen.

"My family can testify that Fabian has been my favorite topic for the past couple years." Nina tells.

"Your brother did mention that a couple times last week." Fabian smiles, "I didn't know someone so sweet could think like that."

"Kris is a dirty liar! I would never think like that." Nina blushes.

"Neens, I'm just joking. He did say I was your favorite thing from England, though."

"I can't lie." Nina shrugs. Gabbie stands there, loving that her little brother has found someone to make him happy; basically his other half. They all turn toward the babbles of words coming from the bed.

"Nina, I think you should meet my niece, Madeline. I think she just turned two?"

"You aren't mistaken. Alynn will be here soon, so Nina can meet him. He is out running with Lucky." She tells them, "We thought your flight would've been delayed even later."

"It's fine, Nina will be here for a week, and has plenty of time to meet everyone." They all hear a door open and footsteps coming through. Fabian, Nina, and Gabbie, carefully, run down the wooden stairs to find an aging couple being greeted my three girls.

"Hey Mum. Hey Dad." Fabian yells from the bottom stair, holding Nina's hand gently.

"Fabe, it is so nice to see you!" The woman with curly mahogany hair and deep blue eyes.

"It's nice to see you, too, mum." He hugs her.

"Fabe, it's good to see you home." The man with greying, wavy walnut hair and grey eyes. Fabian hugs his dad. He pulls away and stands next to Nina.

"Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Nina." He introduces, "Nina, this is my Mum, Emiline, and my Dad, James."

"It is lovely to meet you both, and thank you for allowing me to stay in your beautiful home." Nina says her self-rehearsed greeting.

"It is so wonderful to meet the girl our son has been dreaming of for years." Emiline hugs the teen girl.

"Yes, he was on cloud nine when he came back from his second year of high school." James snickers, with Fabian blushing.

"Fabian, you heard what Kris told you. I was never quiet about you." Nina whispers in Fabian's ear.

"Well, your Mum and I brought you kids some lunch. Let's head to the dining room." James informed the kids and the Rutters and Nina walk to the dining room to enjoy take out Chinese food.

**Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment so this may get better! I am open to criticism (but please don't use foul language). If you want to see the Rutter house, go to my profile and it should be at the bottom.**

**I think you all know where the next chapter is going. Stay classy, and see yah next week. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Proposal- Published Jan. 26, 2013**

**Hey, guys! So this is the may be the ending to ****_Sunset Roses. _****I may write a wedding scene and epilogue if it is requested by viewers or you can PM me. If this is the end, I would like to thank everyone who read it, reviewed it, favorited it, and follow it. But have no fear; this will not be my only story. I am currently in the middle of editing my first story, and writing about three other stories and a crossover. So thank you, again. Oh, last thing, Bold words are notes, while just italics is Nina's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, "House of Anubis", any characters, or the poem. I do own Baby, though.**

Third POV: 

Nina was lying on her couch in her favorite pair of sweats and tee-shirt, with a bowl of popcorn and a movie in the DVD player, waiting for her boyfriend of five years to get out of the shower. They both live together in theirNew York City apartment. She is studying political science and he is studying law at New York University, and both on academic scholarships. They lived in a nice place near campus, with bunches of other students that went to New York University. Nina looks up from re-reading the movie case, to the sound of the click of a dog's paws. It's her dog Baby, with a bright red bow on her collar, and a manila envelope with in her mouth.

"Hey, girly, what've you got?" Nina asks her dog, with an outstretched hand. Baby sits at Nina's feet and gives the note to Nina. "What is this, Baby, and who put the adorable bow on you?" Nina opens the envelope with a not and a Sunset Rose petal and reads it:

**_Hello Nina, up for a game? Each note is a clue to find me. _**

**_You smell so sweetly,_**

**_I've told you this repeatedly _**

**_~I love you_**

Nina sits up and tries to think. She has been using the same perfume for years, and Fabian absolutely loves it. She rushes to their shared bedroom, and checks her vanity. Carefully poised on the lid, sits a similar note in an envelope. She carefully opens the envelope, tucking the petal in the envelope, and reads the note:

**_That one was too easy, aye Nina, now for a little more challenging riddle._**

**_You always look so shear,_**

**_And you've done many poses here._**

**_~I love you, not._**

"Fabian, what do you mean?" she yells, but with no response. She finally gets the meaning of the petal; they play that game all the time in the park with random flowers. She thinks, and goes to check her phone, but remembers Amber had "borrowed" it to glam it up. She sits on their bed and tries contemplates by what he means_._

_ Shear could refer to clothing and Fabian does have a hobby of taking pictures_._ Clothes are in the closet!_

She gets up and goes over to their shared closet. Sitting on a shelf is Fabian's camera case. She stands on her toes to reach it, and manages to grab the strap and delicately pull it down.

She looks through the pictures, mentally making a tally table for each place a picture was taken. The most common ones were taken in the park in campus.

_Why not? Baby could use a walk._

Nina grabs her jacket, running shoes, keys and Baby's leash. She calls for Baby and clips on the blue leash and sets out into the chilly autumn evening. She sets an easy pace for Baby, and in no time, they are by the pond they go to on their free time. Sitting on a bench, is an envelope, with her name on it. This isn't a chore,

Nina worries over her boyfriend; someone could've thought this was a threat! She opens it, the same contents in it. She sits on the bench, letting Baby rest, and reads:

**_Ahhh, you caught on. You're quiet clever, Nina._**

**_Behind a wall,_**

**_Past a door,_**

**_Don't slip and fall_**

**_This isn't a chore,_**

**_~I love you, now_**

Nina is stumped. Behind a door could mean anywhere, same with the door. They do chores together, but she usually mops the bathroom, and tells him to be careful. Maybe he is back at the apartment. Dang, Fabian is sneaky! She and Baby jog back to the apartment. As she opens the door, she sees a trail of petals.

_Corny, but cute Fabian! _

She follows the trail to the kitchen, where a note that simply says **_Nina_**. She follows the trail to the living room, where a note simply says, **_you._** She keeps following the trail down the short hallway, where a note says, **_have. _**She collects the note, just like the recent ones, and sticks them in her jacket pocket. On the other wall, on a picture of them and Baby, was a note, that read, **_stolen. _**The trail leads her to the bathroom, where one note on the tub reads **_my. _** The other note on the sink read, **_heart. _**She follows the trail, teary eyed to the bedroom. In a pool of roses, is a note.

**_They say time flies,_**

**_When we have fun, _**

**_That's how I know, _**

**_That you're the one._**

**_You are the one,_**

**_That I adore,_**

**_Please marry me,_**

**_Forever more._**

**_~I love you forever, Nina. Turn around, my love_**

Nina sobs and turns around, wiping the tears. There, kneeling in front of her, is Fabian in a suit, with a bouquet of Sunset Roses in one hand.

"Nina, I meant that poem. From the first day I met you, I felt something. The day you agreed to prom is what ignited the flames of my undying love for you. You brought me to the states, I survived your brother. I brought you to my family, and you survived my many sisters. Nina, every day I spend with you, feels too short. There are not any words in any language that can describe my love for you. You make my life complete, and I hope I am the same for you. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you and only you. Nina Nefertiti Martin, will you do me the most gracious honor of marrying me?" Fabian gives a whistle and Baby comes prancing in with a velvet blue box. He thanks Baby, and he takes the velvet box, and Baby sits by him. He opens the box, revealing a silver ring with a heart shaped diamond, which is outlined by little rubies. On either side of it is a small sapphire. Nina stares in awe, she would say yes, even if he had given her a silly band ring.

"YES, Fabian, I will!" Nina cries and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you, Nina! Would you like to go out to dinner, my lovely fiancé? I have dinner reservations for two?"

Nina nods and hugs her boyfriend; wait no, _fiancé _and starts getting ready for dinner.

**And that's a wrap. The poem is Fabian wrote out to Nina is by**** Felicity Luckey****. I hope you all enjoyed this. If you want to read a wedding scene and/or epilogue, just review, or PM me and it will be up in a week. Oh one more thing my first story's edits will be up, and one chapter. Again, thank you, and stay classy everyone. **


End file.
